Under the Whomping Willow
by irishwerewolves
Summary: Remus has just started at hogwarts and he's just learning about the full meaning of his curse. Will his friends desert him, or will they stick by him until the end? please r&r. rated T for safety.
1. Under the Whomping Willow

_Chapter 1: Under the Whomping Willow_

11 year old Remus Lupin was waiting in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was waiting for the matron, Madam Pomfrey, to escort him to the place where he would be able to spend the full moons where no other student was able to get hurt. Eventually she showed up and led him out of the Hospital Wing, out of the castle and into the grounds.

"Okay Mr. Lupin, your 'haven' is over there." She said, pointing to a tree in the distance. "But be warned, that tree will injure you if you aren't careful. What you have to do is to prod the knot in the roots and it will stand still and you will be able to continue down through the gap in the roots and down into a large, safe house on the other end of a tunnel. Good luck."

"Madam Pomfrey, how will the tree injure me if I get too close?" Remus asked her and she sighed.

"The tree is called the Whomping Willow, and it flails its branches around if it senses something's getting too close to it." She said patiently. "That's what will make it safe for you and other students, because no one will be able to get to you and you won't be able to get out as a werewolf. Just be very careful, and once you have prodded the knot, get into the tunnel as fast as you can, because the tree will only stay still for one minute, after that, it will be mobile again, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now go, quickly, before you transform." She said and Remus nodded, gulped and walked towards the Whomping Willow standing in the centre of the grounds. Picking up a stick, he approached it cautiously and went to prod the knot that he could see in the roots, but the tree was now flailing its club-like branches. One branch hit him on the stomach and he felt all the air leave his lungs with a soft _whoosh_. He doubled over, when another branch got him hard on the head and he fell to the ground. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Madam Pomfrey prodding the knot in the roots before carrying him up to the school.

"Hmmm…hit hard in the head, cuts on his arms, hit in the stomach, not very good injuries…"

Remus could hear the voice, but couldn't see who was talking. He opened his eyes a tiny bit and he could see white all around.

_Am I in heaven?_ He thought to himself, before he saw Madam Pomfrey bending over him, tending to his injuries.

"Ah, you're awake, are you?" she said as he opened his eyes. He could now see that he was in the Hospital Wing, and not in heaven.

"Wh-what happened?" he asked her.

"You were hit quite badly in the head. You could also have possible concussion. But just to make sure – do you remember what your name is?"

"Remus Lupin."

"And how old are you?"

"Eleven."

"And when's your birthday?"

"25th of July."

"Do you remember who I am?"

"Madam Pomfrey."

"Okay, you're not concussed, that's good." She said, just as the door opened and Remus' friends, Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew, walked in.

"What happened, Remus?" Sirius asked him.

"I was beaten up by the Whomping Willow, that's all." Remus replied and Sirius looked at the cuts on his arms and the bump on his head.

"It doesn't look too good to me, though." Sirius commented and James and Peter agreed.

"Oh well, I'll live. I'm not going to die that easily on you." Remus said and the four of them started laughing.

"When are you allowed out, Remus?" Peter asked him.

"It depends on how long he takes to completely heal." Madam Pomfrey said and Remus grinned.

"It's alright, Madam Pomfrey." He said to her. "My body heals quickly." He said and his friends all started laughing again.

By the time Remus was allowed to leave the Hospital Wing, it was almost the next full moon, and he knew that if he didn't try to convince them otherwise, his friends would find out that he was a werewolf.

"Hey Remus, why are you looking so down-hearted?" James asked him, clapping him on the back.

"Oh, nothing. I'm alright, just thinking." He lied, knowing that James, along with his other friends, were highly likely to hate him for what he was. He hated himself for what he was and having to lie to his only best friends.

"Watcha thinkin' 'bout, Remus?" Sirius asked him, also clapping him on the back.

"Only that my dad's sick in hospital. I just received a letter from my mum, saying that he's not expected to survive." Remus said, tears beginning to leak out of his eyes. That part was true, and Remus couldn't bear the thought that he might lose his father.

"Oh my god, mate. I didn't realise Remus. Sorry mate." Sirius said and Remus forced a strained smile. He knew that although Sirius liked to joke around, his heart was in the right place.

Three days later, Remus had to prepare for the full moon and the first thing he did was to write a note to his friends, saying why he wasn't there. He wrote:

_Dear Sirius, James and Peter,_

_My father unfortunately passed on last night, and I need to go home to see him before his funeral next month. I hope you can forgive me, but I can't stay._

_I'll explain tomorrow when I return. Please accept my sincere apology and understand._

_Thanks guys._

_Your best friend,_

_Remus._

Remus finished writing the note and left it on his bed as he grabbed his cloak and ran to the Hospital Wing to await Madam Pomfrey to escort him down to the Whomping Willow so he could begin his transformation.

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office a few minutes later and the pair walked quickly but silently out of the castle and into the grounds, where the sky was already darkening and there was a distinct chill in the air, which told them winter was approaching.

"This is where I must leave you, Mr. Lupin. I'll watch you until you're safely inside the tunnel, but after that, I need to go back up to the school." Madam Pomfrey said and Remus nodded, walked towards the Whomping Willow, picking up a stick on the way, and quickly prodding the knot in the roots, before going into the tunnel beneath the tree. It was pitch black in the tunnel, so Remus took out his wand and whispered "_Lumos_." His wand lit up and he could see the earthen tunnel sloped gently downwards. Following the tunnel, the ground eventually evened out and the ceiling looked rather low. So low in fact, that Remus had to bend over and run along the tunnel like that.

Remus noticed the tunnel sloping suddenly upwards and the slope was so steep, that steps were engraved into the tunnel to help him. His back beginning to hurt, Remus hoped that he would be out of the tunnel soon. He eventually found that the tunnel evened out again, and the ceiling was slightly higher, so he was able to stand up straight as he ran.

Eventually, he was out of the tunnel and in a shabby old house. He was exploring, when he suddenly felt extreme pain throughout his body and he knew he was beginning the slow, painful transformation into a werewolf. He yelled out in pain as his hands and feet turned to paws and his nose grew to a snout. His clothes tore as his back became more hunched over, and he grew a tail, his neck lengthening and his ears growing more pointed. He grew fur all over and eventually the transformation was over and he was a full werewolf again.

Looking around for prey, but finding none, Remus decided to bite himself instead. Roaring in pain as his teeth tore at his own skin, he licked at the blood that he drew, before running around the room and biting the legs of the tables and chairs in the room.

Eventually the sun rose and Remus began the transformation back. His whole body went back to normal and when it was all done he wearily climbed back into the tunnel and walked slowly along it.

Eventually coming out into the sunlight, he collapsed only to be beaten up by the tree again.

He woke in the Hospital Wing again, to see his mother sitting next to his bed, looking concerned. He sat up slowly and winced as he put weight on his left wrist. Looking down at it, he saw it was bandaged and he had several deep cuts to his left arm.

"What are you doing here, Mum?" he asked her softly.

"Remus, I need to tell you something important. It's about your father." She said and Remus' ears pricked and he looked only at his mother, not noticing Madam Pomfrey coming out of her office and walking briskly over to him.

"What's wrong with him, Mum?" he asked her urgently.

"Remus, he's…he's…" she began, tears beginning to choke her voice. "Remus, he's dead." She said finally and Remus just sat there, his face white and his mouth slightly open. His heart was thumping hard against his ribs and his eyes were wide. He stayed like that for several minutes, not noticing when Madam Pomfrey gently pushed him back onto the bed, before his eyes overflowed with tears and he sat back up suddenly, his head in his hands and his shoulders shaking with sobs.

"Mr. Lupin, I'm very sorry about your loss, but I really need you to lay down." Madam Pomfrey said, gently pushing him back into a lying position.


	2. Lies and Truths

_Chapter 2: Lies and Truths_

Remus Lupin was slowly recovering from his monthly visits to the Shrieking Shack under the Whomping Willow and his father's death three months ago had really hit him hard. It was now the middle of winter and the Hogwarts grounds were completely covered in 6-inch deep snow. It was nearing Christmas and he'd decided to stay at Hogwarts, because going home meant dealing with too many memories of his father.

"Remus, listen please!" his Transfiguration teacher told him sternly.

"Sorry Professor." Remus said softly and tuned in slightly to what she was saying.

A week later, Christmas had just finished and the full moon was that night. Remus had grown used to walking up and down the tunnel every month, and no longer collapsed on exiting it.

He wrote a note to his friends explaining his disappearance and he grabbed his thicker cloak and once again walked up to the Hospital Wing to await Madam Pomfrey who would once again take him down to the Whomping Willow.

Once she appeared, the two began their walk to the grounds in silence and parted near the violent tree. Remus continued to walk towards the Willow and he prodded the knot in the roots before slipping into the tunnel.

The next morning, as Remus exited the tunnel and ran out of reach of the tree's flailing club-like branches, he saw his friends standing at the steps of the castle, wearing thick woollen cloaks and looking grave.

"What's wrong guys?" he asked them cheerfully as he approached.

"Remus, we need to talk to you." Sirius said as he slowly walked away back up to the castle. "In private."

Remus followed, feeling a little curious about what they wanted to talk to him about. They walked in silence through the castle and into a deserted classroom, where Sirius closed the door and magically locked it, before sound-proofing the room.

"What do you want to talk to me about, Sirius?" Remus asked his friend softly. Sirius sighed and shook his head vigorously, his dark hair going all over the place.

"Remus, we know what you are." Sirius finally said and Remus looked at his feet.

"I knew you would find out one day. It was just a matter of time." He said softly.

"What I really want to know, Remus, is why you didn't tell us?" James said softly to him.

"Because I thought you'd hate me for what I am." He said. "Most other people do. Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey are the only two who don't hate me for being a werewolf, and even then, they try to avoid me if possible. My mother is the only one who doesn't avoid me."

"Remus, why should we hate you for what you are once a month, and not care what you're like the rest of the time!?" Sirius asked him, shocked.

"Because of my werewolf nature. I hate myself for it, guys." He said.

"But we don't. We couldn't care if you were a bloody piece of trash once a month! We're your friends, and we'll stick by you until the bitter end." Sirius said, pacing the room.

"Thanks guys." Remus said, smiling. The first true smile he'd worn for several months, since he'd become friends with them. "I truly appreciate it."

"No problems, Remus. We're your friends. That's what friends are for." Peter said and the four of them grinned.

"Best friends 'til death?" Remus asked, still grinning.

"Best friends 'til death!" Sirius and James chorused. Peter hesitated for a second before agreeing.


	3. The Daring Plan

Chapter 3:

_Chapter 3: The Daring Plan_

Remus Lupin was still recovering from the shock of his friends finding out about his curse and not caring. But what shocked him even more was what happened after that.

Remus was heading back up to the school one morning after a night in the Shrieking Shack the previous night, when he saw his friends sitting on the front steps of the school, cloaks wrapped around their shoulders and pieces of toast in their hands.

"Morning guys!" he said, trudging through the knee-deep snow towards them.

"Morning Remus." Sirius said, as they all stood up and walked into the castle, where the temperature was hot compared to the outside temperature. "Hey Remus, you know what animagi are, right?" Sirius commented, turning to his friend.

"Yeah, what about them?" Remus said slowly.

"Well, are werewolves a danger to animals as well, or are they only a danger to humans?" Sirius asked, seeming more impatient than usual.

"They're only a danger to humans. Why?"

"Because I want to be an animagus."

"WHAT!!" Remus spluttered, almost choking on the piece of toast James had given him.

"I want to become an animagus."

"You have to be nuts! You don't want to do it so you can be with me on full moons, do you?"

"Yup!" Sirius said proudly.

"Actually, now I think about it, I also want to become an animagus." James said; walking forwards.

"So do I!" Peter piped up, also walking forwards.

"You three are all complete idiots to want to accompany a _werewolf_ at its most dangerous time in its life – a _full moon_!" Remus said, beginning to walk off. He was feeling rather worried about them, but at the same time, he felt as though his heart was glowing and radiating warmth. He was pleased that they wanted to be with him right to the end, but he didn't want to put their lives in danger because they wanted to keep him company.

"I don't care, Remus!" Sirius said stubbornly. "We're going to accompany you, and that's final!"

"I won't allow you to risk your necks against me as a werewolf just so you can be with me, it's just not fair! In fact, it's completely idiotic! I don't know what you three are thinking, but I suggest you stop it before you get hurt – or worse, killed!" Remus said, shaking his head.

"Remus, we can tell you want us to do it as much as we want to, so why don't we try it out?"

"Because becoming an animagus can go seriously wrong – that's why the Ministry keeps tabs on people attempting it."

"Who cares, we'll risk it to be with you."

"Idiots." Remus muttered under his breath.

"Hey, since when were we idiots?" Sirius asked, sounding slightly offended.

"Since you decided to become animagi! And I'm surprised you heard me, I could hardly hear myself! And I have better hearing than humans, because I am a werewolf!"

"But back onto the subject, Remus, don't you realise that if we're together, Peter, James and I as animals, we would be able to keep you in check and make sure your not injured or get out to injure anyone else." Sirius said and Remus sighed, very slowly shaking his head.

"But it's … it's … so stupid … so stupid it just might work!" Remus said, the actual plan beginning to dawn on him, his prankster side taking over again.

"That's the spirit Remus!" Sirius said, laughing along with his friends as the four walked towards the library.

"You know, I think it's a blessing that it's Saturday." James said as the four of them entered the library.

"Why James?" Peter asked his friend curiously.

"Because there's no classes today and the library's less full because everyone's making the most of the snow to build snowmen and play snowball fights." Sirius said, looking out of the window at the students milling outside in the snow-covered grounds.


	4. The Plan Succeeds

Chapter 4: The Plan Succeeds

_Chapter 4: The Plan Succeeds_

It took them several years to understand the rather difficult and dangerous magic involved in becoming an animagi. But finally, during the Christmas holidays of their fifth year, as the foursome stayed at school to keep researching animagi, and just after Remus had become the Gryffindor prefect, they managed it.

"Well, Remus?" Sirius asked his friend impatiently. "Are we actually going to try it?"

"Yes we are, Sirius. But I think we should at least go out into the grounds to do this, okay? Besides, there are teachers in the castle and if we're caught doing illegal magic in the school grounds, not only will I be stripped of my duty as prefect, but we'll all get expelled as well. Then we'll never be able to do it." Remus said earnestly and his friends all grudgingly agreed. They followed him out of the castle and into the grounds where they all sat under a large tree away from the Whomping Willow. It took them about five minutes to get ready for the attempt at extremely advanced magic, and Remus decided he didn't want to attempt becoming an animagus, because he was already a werewolf, and they only wanted to become animagi to be with him on full moons. They didn't actually think that they might be using the skill anywhere else.

Eventually the Marauders had gotten themselves ready and were now all standing in a circle with their wands out, except Peter, who was sitting down with his wand out. Well, all except Remus, that is. Remus was standing back, watching them all closely, especially Peter, for he wasn't the sharpest quill in the bag.

Sirius went first. With his wand out, he muttered the incantation under his breath, keeping the image of what he wanted to become in his head. It seemed to have worked, as there was soon a large, scruffy black dog standing where Sirius used to be. He barked once and wagged his tail to show that he was happy with the transformation.

Eventually, he changed back and James went next, following Sirius' lead, and soon there was a large, pale brown stag where James used to be. He changed back and knelt next to Peter, giving him instructions. Peter nodded; his face was suddenly very pale as he gulped and stood up. He followed the instructions James had given him and there was soon a rat where Peter used to be. Remus ran over as Peter changed back, grinning madly at actually having achieved magic this advanced.

"Well done guys! Personally, I'd never have been able to achieve that myself, so you all did rather well. You too, Peter." Remus said as they all ran to return the books they'd borrowed from the library.

"Okay, now that we've broken the law, lets not use this new found power on any other occasion other than the full moon." Sirius said.

"Very sensible Sirius. I agree with that statement." Remus agreed and James walked forward, laughing.

"What are you laughing about now, James?" Sirius asked him incredulously.

"I have a way that we can all get out of the castle after Remus goes down with Madam Pomfrey." He said, searching through his bag and pulling out a silvery cloak that looked very lightweight.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sirius breathed. "Is that … is that an Invisibility Cloak?"

"Yup." James said proudly.

"But where did you get it? Invisibility Cloaks are really rare." Remus asked him softly, looking around him.

"Who or what are you looking for Remus?" Peter asked him curiously.

"I thought I heard something. Footsteps or something, coming closer." He breathed, standing still and inclining his head to the left and to the right. "And smell something that smells like … cat!" he added, sniffing the air.

"What?" James asked him incredulously. "You can smell a _cat_?"

"Are you going mad?" Sirius asked him.

"No. I can smell cat … and … oh s! And Filch!" Remus swore, dragging his dumbstruck friends into the nearest classroom.

"Okay, at least you aren't going mad." Sirius laughed.

"And it could also be rather helpful to have a werewolf amongst us. He could sniff out trouble from a mile away! He's even able to smell other animals and people that might be a threat to us." James laughed.

"Does Hagrid count?" Remus asked them, sniffing the air. "And Lily Evans?"

"How is Lily Evans trouble?" James asked him in confusion.

"Well, she is for James, but – ouch!" Sirius said as James cuffed him across the top of his head.

"Shut up!" James hissed, looking suddenly quite hurt.

"James calm down, he was joking, and Sirius, stop making jokes like that. If we all stay calm, and James, why are you looking so hurt?" Remus asked him.

"Well, you know how I like Lily?"

"Yeah." The three chorused slowly.

"She doesn't like me in return. She likes Snape."

"Wait – rewind for a second. You're telling us that she's in love with _Snivellus_!?" Sirius asked him, looking incredibly shocked.

"Yep."

"But how do you know?" Remus asked him softly, also looking rather shocked. "Has she told you?"

"No, but I was under the Cloak last Friday evening, looking for Lily to tell her how I felt towards her, and I saw her kissing him." He finished by sitting on a desk, his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

"James?" Remus asked him softly, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. None of them had ever seen James cry, and it wasn't fun to watch.

"She loves _him_! I'm going to _kill_ him!" he suddenly growled, standing up and walking towards the door of the classroom, but Sirius stopped him.

"Don't James, before you kill him, why don't we hear Lily's version first?" Sirius asked him calmly.

"Fine, we'll listen to her version first. Then if he's forced her to do anything, I'm going to humiliate him like he's never been humiliated in his life before I kill him. And I'm going to kill him slowly … and … painfully. I'm going to tear him apart, limb … from … limb." He said and Sirius suddenly looked excited.

"Can I help!?" he asked excitedly.

"Shut up Sirius, and James, I suggest you don't tear him limb from limb. If you badly want to do that, get me to bite you on a full moon and _then_ you can tear him limb from limb." Remus said and Sirius looked confused, saw his friends were all laughing, and he started laughing along with them.

"Wait Remus, you didn't mean that, did you?" he asked Remus, who stopped laughing.

"No. since when would I actually consent James to kill another student? Or anyone to kill another student, for that matter?"

"Good point. And even when he's more upset than he's been in his entire life, he still wouldn't be able to bring himself to kill anyone."

"I would." Peter piped up, grinning like a lunatic.

"I know you would, Peter, you're a real little tiger." Sirius said and Remus suddenly stood completely still, not moving a muscle.

"What's wrong Remus?" Sirius asked his friend softly. Remus pressed a finger to his lips and pointed to the door.

"Transform, quick!" he mouthed and James and Peter both transformed, but Sirius stayed in his human form.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Filch and Hagrid are coming." He whispered in reply.

"What about you? You're not an animagus."

"I'll be fine, just transform quickly." He whispered and Sirius had no choice but to agree. Remus then looked at James.

"Can I borrow your Invisibility Cloak?" he whispered. James inclined his antlered head and Remus picked up the bag, pulled the Cloak out of it and threw it over himself. Instantly, he went invisible.

_Good!_ He thought to himself. _Now they won't know any of us are here._

Suddenly, the door opened and a huge figure walked in. It was Hagrid and Filch soon followed with his cat, Mrs. Norris. Remus and his friends slowly and silently walked out of the room. Mrs. Norris took one look at Sirius and ran up Filch's leg, clawing and scratching him. He yelled in pain as the cat raked his skin with her claws. The Marauders knew that if they were caught there, they'd end up with detentions, so they ran for it. Making it back to the Gryffindor common room without being caught, they changed back and Remus took the cloak off himself. Stuffing it in James' bag, he handed it back to his friend, thanking him.

"Well, I guess I owe you one Remus. If you hadn't heard them, then we would've been caught for sure." Sirius panted, grinning.

"Thanks for that, mate." James said to Remus.

"That'll teach you to remember that werewolves are able to hear things much more than humans." Remus laughed.

"Do you reckon we should talk to Lily about you-know-what, though?" James asked his friends. "And I mean soon."

"Yeah, but we'll wait until after this coming full moon. When I'm not craving meat and kills." Remus said, shivering involuntarily.

"Good point Remus. I'm not interested in trying to talk to a dead girl that my friend has killed in his hunger for meat." James said, cringing at the thought of that happening.


	5. Friends Under the Whomping Willow

Chapter 5: Friends Under the Whomping Willow

_Chapter 5: Friends Under the Whomping Willow_

The four of them walked out to the grounds the next day so Remus was able to tell his friends how to get into the tunnel.

"Peter, it's a blessing that you're able to transform into a small animal, because to get under the tree and into the tunnel, you have to dodge all the branches and press the knot in the roots. Can you see the knot from here?" he asked them. They nodded, slowly inching closer to the tree to get a better look. "Good, because you need to press it and get into the gap in the roots fast, because the tree will only remain still for one minute after that."

"Okay, now I'm feeling a bit apprehensive about this." Peter said softly, shaking from head to foot.

"Don't worry Peter. You're a small rodent, remember? The tree's barely going to get you, as long as you move fast." Sirius reassured him and he nodded.

"I'm a small rodent … I'm a small rodent …" he repeated over and over again.

"Okay, I want all three of you to transform, and I'm going to pretend it's the night of the full moon, and I'm going under the tree to transform. Once I'm in the tunnel, wait until the tree starts moving again before you press the knot, okay Peter?" Remus said and Peter nodded nervously, and all three of them transformed as Remus picked up a stick, preparing to go under the tree. "Ready?" Remus said and dog, rat and stag stepped forward. Remus walked briskly to the tunnel and pressed the knot in the roots before slipping into the tunnel quickly and quietly. Pretending it was the full moon, he ran along the tunnel bent-backed until the ceiling was high enough for him to stand up straight again as he ran. Running into the Shrieking Shack, he sat down and waited for his friends to turn up.

He was waiting for about five minutes when he saw Sirius running into the Shack, James and Peter behind him.

"Cosy." Was all Sirius said as he changed back.

"It's nowhere near this cosy on the night of the full moon, believe me. And that's because there's a fully grown werewolf running around." Remus said as the other three explored.

"Holy s Remus. Did you do all this damage to this chair?" James asked him, looking at a chair that had several chunks missing from it.

"Yep, because there was no prey for me to attack, so I attacked myself and the furniture instead." Remus replied, grinning in a guilty kind of way.

The next full moon, Remus had gone down under the Whomping Willow and had just transformed into a werewolf, and was biting himself, howling in pain, when suddenly, he heard a bark as a large black dog ran into the Shrieking Shack and started running playfully around Remus, panting happily. Next moment, a rat scampered in and ran up towards Remus. Following him, a large light brown stag trotted in and all three animals and one werewolf started running around playfully. Remus was playfully nipping the others, so he didn't break their skin and transfer the curse, but just being playful, and Peter did the same to him, before Sirius joined in, but James stayed out, watching them carefully.

Eventually the sun rose and Remus began the transformation back to a human, but his friends didn't change back until they were sure he was completely human. Changing back, they looked at the shallow scratches they'd managed to accumulate, laughing.

"Well, that wasn't too dangerous now, was it?" Sirius said, picking up James' cloak and throwing it over himself and his two friends. "We'll see you in the castle, Remus." He added and Remus heard their footsteps disappear down the tunnel towards the Whomping Willow. Remus followed, feeling happier than he'd ever been in his entire life: for once, he had friends and he was pleased that they didn't ditch him as soon as they found out he was a werewolf. Even more so that they'd even become animagi in order to be with him on full moons.

_Thanks guys. For everything._ He thought to himself as he walked out of the tunnel and into the light. _You could've ditched me as soon as you found out I was a werewolf, but you didn't. Instead you did something that made me happier than I'd ever been in my life. You all became animagi, when you could've just told me there was no point being friends with a werewolf. Thanks a whole heap, guys._

"Hey Remus, hurry up there, will you?" Sirius yelled back at him and he sighed.

_I guess there's always you, Sirius, who enjoys practical jokes and mucking around. But I still say thanks to you._

"Wait for me, guys!" Remus yelled, running after his friends, laughing.


End file.
